The invention relates to a coffee beverage system including a coffee bean packaging cartridge. In particular the invention relates to a system for preparing coffee wherein the coffee bean packaging cartridge is arranged for holding and supplying multiple servings of coffee beans and wherein the system comprises a grinder for grinding the beans and a brewing device for brewing coffee on the basis of grinded coffee obtained by means of the grinder.
It is known to pack roasted coffee beans in containers that can be connected to coffee brewing apparatus that include a grinding mechanism. For such systems to be efficient the containers have often been designed to hold between 1 kg and 3 kg of coffee beans.
The patent application EP 0 804 894 A2 discloses such a coffee dispensing and brewing apparatus that comprises components for dispensing a predetermined amount of coffee to a brew basket, the components including a hopper (container) for holding a supply of coffee beans and an auger device communicating with the hopper for portioning coffee beans in a predetermined amount to a coffee grinder. The apparatus further includes a brew basket holding assembly for releasably holding the brew basket in a region adjacent a passageway to the grinder and a hot water making and delivery system for distributing a predetermined volume of hot water from a hot water holding tank to the region during a brewing cycle. The grinder motor has a right angle power transmission that couples the motor to the grinder with the motor being located below the grinder and adjacent a vertical side of the holding tank.
For such existing coffee beverage systems, the coffee supplier wishes that it should be highly likely, that the cartridge cooperating with the coffee brewing apparatus marketed by the supplier and on which her name is printed, carries the coffee beans of the supplier. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for the supplier to be able to supply coffee beans under another label for refilling the cartridge cooperating with the coffee brewing apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for preparing coffee beverages of the above referred to kind, which enables both these options. In a more general sense it is thereby an object of the invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art. It is also an object of the present invention to provide alternative structures which may be less cumbersome in assembly and operation and which moreover can be made relatively inexpensively.
Unless stated otherwise, in the description and claims coffee beans are understood to be burnt/roasted coffee beans. Coffee beans in the description and claims may be understood to cover also fragmented coffee beans, that is, coffee bean fragments, which coffee bean fragments are still to be grinded for extracting desired coffee beverage. The coffee beans are for instance broken, before they are packaged. In an embodiment, at least a part of the coffee beans in the coffee bean package is divided into about thirty or less, in particular about fifteen or less, more particularly about ten fragments or less. One coffee bean fragment then comprises for instance one-thirtieth part, in particular one-fifteenth part, more particularly one-tenth part or more of a coffee bean. For instance, the coffee bean fragments comprise a half or a quarter of a coffee bean. An advantage of the use of coffee bean fragments compared with whole coffee beans can be that coffee bean fragments can be supplied to the grinder relatively simply and/or that the package can be closed off relatively simply. This is because the coffee bean fragments are relatively small and hence can slide relatively easily through openings in the package and the apparatus and/or will block the coffee bean outlet and/or closing means less easily. As the coffee beans may beforehand have been divided into fragments, though not grinded, in the meantime comparatively more bean surface can come into contact with any ambient air than would be case with whole coffee beans. On the other hand, less bean surface will come into contact with air than would be the case with grinded coffee, so that coffee bean fragments can be preserved better than grinded coffee beans. Only just before preparation of the coffee beverage are the coffee bean fragments grinded for obtaining coffee beverage. In this description, therefore, coffee bean may also be understood to include a fragmented coffee bean, that is, which is still to be grinded for preparing the desired coffee beverage.
According to the invention, a system and methods are provided according to the independent claims. Favorable embodiments are defined by the dependent claims. According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a coffee beverage system, including a first coffee bean packaging cartridge and a coffee brewing apparatus wherein the first coffee bean packaging cartridge can be removable connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. The first coffee bean packaging cartridge, which preferably is non refillable with coffee beans, is arranged for holding and supplying multiple servings of coffee beans. It includes a container comprising an interior volume and at least one exit opening defining a coffee bean outlet, the interior volume holding coffee beans and transportation means adapted for enabling transportation of the coffee beans from the interior volume towards the exit opening of the first cartridge. The coffee apparatus comprises an entrance opening for receiving coffee beans which are transported with the aid of the transportation means towards the exit opening of the first cartridge, a grinder for grinding coffee beans which have entered the coffee apparatus via the entrance opening and a brewing device for brewing coffee on the basis of grinded coffee obtained by means of the grinder. The transportation means of the first cartridge comprise a part which is movable relative to a main body of the first cartridge for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening of the first cartridge upon driving of said transportation means. The coffee brewing apparatus is provided with a motor and a vertically extending drive shaft wherein said drive shaft is releasable connected with the transportation means of the first cartridge for driving and thereby moving the transportation means of the first cartridge upon rotation of the drive shaft by means of the motor means for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening of the first cartridge. The first cartridge is arranged such that, if the drive shaft is connected with the transportation means, after a first predetermined number of revolutions of the drive shaft the transportation means of the first cartridge is automatically disabled for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening. The system is further provided with a second coffee bean cartridge which can also be removable connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. The second coffee bean cartridge, which preferably is refillable with coffee beans, is arranged for being filled with and holding and supplying multiple servings of coffee beans. The second coffee beans cartridge includes a container comprising an interior volume and at least one exit opening defining a coffee bean outlet, the interior volume being arranged for holding coffee beans and transportation means adapted for enabling transportation of the coffee beans from the interior volume towards the exit opening of the second cartridge. The second cartridge is adapted to the coffee apparatus so that, if the second cartridge is connected to the coffee apparatus, coffee beans which are transported with the aid of the transportation means of the second cartridge towards the exit opening of the second cartridge can be received by the coffee apparatus via the entrance opening for preparing coffee. The second cartridge is arranged such that the transportation means of the second cartridge will not be disabled upon a predetermined number of revolutions of the drive shaft or will only be disabled after a second predetermined number of revolutions of the drive shaft wherein the second predetermined number of revolutions is greater than the first predetermined number of revolutions.
With the coffee beverage system according to the present invention, the first coffee bean packaging cartridge, which may be disposable, may comprise the coffee beans of the supplier. The first coffee bean packaging cartridge may be designed to be non-refillable or be refillable only a limited number of times. By automatically disabling the transportation means of the first cartridge for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening thereof, the first coffee bean packaging cartridge is made useless after a predetermined number of coffee servings, which preferably corresponds to the amount of coffee beans present in the interior volume of the first coffee bean packaging cartridge or is slightly superior. After the predetermined number of coffee servings, the first coffee bean packaging cartridge should be replaced with another coffee bean packaging cartridge. In this way, there is a strong guarantee that the first coffee bean packaging cartridge comprises the coffee beans of the supplier. A further possible advantage may be that the supplier can give a guarantee that there are no or very few stones in the coffee bean packaging cartridge. Often stones with a size between a millimeter and a centimeter are present in bags filled with coffee beans. If coffee beans of such bags are used, the stones therein may cause damages to the grinder, resulting in tear thereof, the risk of a broken grinder and a deterioration of the coffee quality. This may be avoided by means of an X-ray destoner in the production line. So, the supplier providing such “destoned” coffee beans is enabled to give a guarantee that there are no or very few stones in the cartridge in case that the cartridge is non-refillable.
The second coffee bean cartridge may comprise the coffee beans of the supplier marketed under another label. It may be designed to be refillable, either a considerable number of times or an unlimited number of times.
When the first cartridge is mounted to the coffee brewing apparatus of the system, the system may be arranged for rotating the vertically extending drive shaft with the motor means thereby driving and moving the transportation means of the first cartridge upon for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening of the first cartridge, grinding coffee beans which have entered the coffee apparatus via the entrance opening thereof and brewing coffee on the basis of grinded coffee. The first cartridge may be arranged such that, if the drive shaft is connected with the transportation means, after a first predetermined number of revolutions of the drive shaft in a direction other than, or other than used for driving the transportations means of the first cartridge the transportation means of the first cartridge is automatically disabled for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening. The drive shaft may be rotated in the in a direction other than, or other than used for driving the transportations means of the first cartridge each time after transporting the coffee beans for a serving of coffee towards the exit opening of the first cartridge.
Alternatively, the first cartridge may be arranged such that, if the drive shaft is connected with the transportation means after a first predetermined number of revolutions of the drive shaft for driving the transportations means of the first cartridge the transportation means of the first cartridge is automatically disabled for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening.
The system may be arranged for executing the automatic disabling of the transportation means of the first cartridge for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening by means of bringing it into a motor stall condition or by means of disengagement of a mechanical connection, so that the rotation of the drive shaft does not result in driving the transmission means or a part of the transmission means.
The movable part of the transportation means of the first cartridge may include a disk element, for example an impellor including a bottom and a plurality of vanes, which rotates upon rotation of the drive shaft. The disk element may include a recess wherein the disk element rotates upon rotation of the drive shaft due to an engagement of drive means with the recess.
According to an embodiment, the drive means comprise the drive shaft and a drive bush, mountable on the drive shaft as well as a nut mountable on the drive bush. The engagement of the drive means and the recess may be by means of an engagement of the nut and a wall of the recess by means of one or more protrusions engaging with one or more corresponding slots. Revolutions of the drive shaft in a direction for driving the transportation means cause the rotation the drive bush and the nut mounted thereto and the corresponding rotation of the disk element, resulting in the transportation of the coffee beans towards the exit opening. Revolutions of the drive shaft in a direction other than, or other than used for driving the transportation means of the first cartridge cause the rotation of the nut with respect the drive bush. Since, the nut is connected to the drive bush by means of screw thread, such revolutions result in nut moving upwards or downwards over the drive bush. After the first predetermined revolutions in the direction other than, or other than used for driving the transportation means the nut has moved so far that it disengages from the wall of the recess and driving the transportation means by means of the drive shaft becomes impossible.
According to an alternative embodiment, the drive means comprise a drive bush mountable on the drive shaft. The engagement between the drive means and the disk element is by means an engagement of the drive bush and the wall of the recess by one or more snap fingers engaging with one or more corresponding slots. Furthermore, the drive bush is engaged with the wall by means of screw thread. In case of revolutions of the drive shaft and thereby the drive bush in the direction of driving the transportation means, the snap finger-slot engagement between the drive bush and the wall of the recess of the disk element results in the rotation of the disk element and the transportation of the coffee beans towards the exit opening of the first cartridge. Rotation of the drive shaft in the direction other than, or other than used for driving the transportation means results in the drive bush going upwards with respect to the disk element so that after the first predetermined number of revolutions of the drive shaft the drive bush disengages from the drive shaft and driving the transportation means by means of the drive shaft becomes impossible.
The transportation means of the second cartridge may comprise a downwardly extending bottom wall such as a funnel of the container for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening of the second cartridge under the influence of gravity.
Alternatively or additionally, the transportation means of the second cartridge comprises a part which is movable relative to a main body of the second cartridge for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening of the second cartridge upon driving of said transportation means. The transportation means may be releasable connectable with the vertically extending drive shaft of the coffee brewing apparatus. Upon rotation of the drive shaft by means of the motor the transportation means of the cartridge are driven and thereby moved for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening of the second cartridge.
The movable part of the transportation means of the second cartridge may include a disk element, which rotates upon rotation of the drive shaft. The disk element may be an impellor including a bottom and a plurality of vanes. It may include a recess wherein the disk element rotates upon rotation of the drive shaft due to an engagement of drive means with a wall of the recess.
The second cartridge may be arranged such that, if the drive shaft is connected with the transportation means, the transportation means will not be disabled upon a predetermined number of revolutions of the drive shaft in a direction other than, or other than used for driving the transportations means of the second cartridge or will only be disabled after a second predetermined number of revolutions of the drive shaft wherein the second predetermined number of revolutions is greater than the first predetermined number of revolutions.
The system may be further provided with a metering chamber for receiving coffee beans which are transported with the aid of the transportation means into the metering chamber. The metering chamber may be arranged for receiving a portion of coffee beans corresponding to a dosed amount of coffee beans which is preferably necessary for preparing a single serving of coffee beverage.
The metering chamber may be divided in a first chamber portion which is part of the first or second cartridge and a second chamber portion which is part of the coffee brewing apparatus. The second chamber portion may comprise a bottom portion which forms a part of the grinder, said bottom portion being arranged in the coffee brewing apparatus for rotating around a first axis extending in a vertical direction. The system may be arranged such that upon activation of the grinder the bottom portion is rotating around the vertical axis for transporting the coffee beans from the metering chamber into the grinder and for grinding the coffee beans.
The division of the metering chamber over the cartridge and the brewing apparatus enables to provide a compact coffee beverage system. The use of a bottom portion of the metering chamber, which is part of the grinder and which rotates for emptying the metering chamber also results in a decreased height of the system compared to the alternative option of providing a separate bottom plate of the metering chamber and a separate grinder.
The coffee bean packaging cartridge may comprise closing means for closing the coffee bean outlet when the coffee bean packaging cartridge is not connected to the coffee brewing apparatus. In this way it is avoided that coffee beans fall out of the coffee bean packaging cartridge when it is not connected to the coffee brewing apparatus.
The closing means may be configured for opening the coffee bean outlet when the coffee bean packaging cartridge is connected to the coffee brewing apparatus.
The closing means may comprise a closure member at the bottom side of the container comprising the coffee bean outlet and a rotatable closing disk having an opening. In order to connect the first and/or second cartridge to the coffee brewing apparatus the opening of the rotatable closing disk may be brought in a position aligned with the coffee bean outlet.
The closure member may comprise a pair of fletching arms and the closure disk may comprise a detent, which in the closed position is caught behind the fletching arms.
The exit opening may be associated with a removable sealing element sealing the interior volume prior to activation of the first and/or cartridge wherein preferably said sealing element prevents gasses to escape from the cartridge. The beverage system may comprise means for disrupting and displacing the sealing element, preferably when the cartridge is connected to the brewing apparatus for the first time. The sealing element may be a sealing membrane.
The coffee brewing apparatus may comprise connection means for the removable connection to the first or second cartridge. The connection means may comprise a recess at an upper side of the coffee brewing apparatus, the recess being surrounded by a side wall and being configured for receiving a corresponding part protruding from a lower side of the coffee bean packaging cartridge. The side wall may protrude from the upper side of the coffee brewing apparatus and be covered by a housing.
The coffee brewing apparatus may comprise control means for rotating the vertically extending drive shaft with the motor means thereby driving and moving the transportation means for transporting the coffee beans towards the exit opening of the first and/or second cartridge, grinding coffee beans which have entered the coffee apparatus via the entrance opening thereof and brewing coffee based on the grinded coffee and heated water heated by a heating device of the coffee brewing apparatus.
The control means may be furthermore configured for rotating the drive shaft with the motor means in a direction other than, or other than used for driving the transportations means of the first and/or second cartridge, after the filling of the metering chamber.
The control means may be configured such that, in use, the transportation means is driven for filling the metering chamber with coffee beans and that after completion thereof the grinding device is activated for emptying the metering chamber and for grinding coffee beans which were collected in the metering chamber during the first step. The transportation means may be driven longer than is required for filling the metering chamber with coffee beans and/or the grinding device may be activated longer than is required for emptying or at least substantially completely emptying the metering chamber and for grinding all the coffee beans which were collected in the metering chamber during the filling step.
Further advantageous aspects of the invention will become clear from the appended description of preferred embodiments.